Schooltime Drabbles
by cleopatra1111
Summary: What if Hetalia was Gauken without the countries? What kinds of problems would they have? How would they act being teenager and all? How would they deal with their FEELINGS?  Rated T for Later, may change


**[A/N] New story guys! I know, i have a hard time finishing other stories, but i really wanted to write this one. **

**Anyway, if you guys want me to continue this one, please tell me in my reviews.**

**This is literally half crack. I paired up some people who i like, and some others who are completely not-canon whatsoever. No historical relations, no international visits, nothing. ENJOY!**

**Other than that, there isn't much else thats important, other than the fact that none of the characters here are going to be countries.**  
><strong>Its just their personalities. Well, if you think about it, if you take away the international stuff, there is still tons left, like their personalities and the stereotypes, right?<strong>

**Also, * is Maria, which is the name I gave to Seychelles**

**If you enjoy this, please review. It makes all the difference! xxx **

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone! This is your first day at Northern Starkley's Academy! I hope that you all have a fantastic year, and enjoy your studies as well! That is all, Goodbye!"<p>

The man standing behind his podium gave a quick and dazzling smile and then walked briskly off the stage. The hall of students was silent for a moment, before bursting into pandemonium. The teachers had a difficult time pushing everyone into their assigned classrooms.

One boy was so excited that he accidentally bounced into another boy and they both fell backwards.

"Oh sorry, the awesome me must have accidentally imposed himself upon a lucky soul today."

The other boy only smiled back.

"Oh no, its absolutely fine. Actually, I think that albino's are a beautiful branch of mankind. Just like the beautiful women around us everyday."

The boy looked at his companion and grinned.

"Hey, you're not so bad. Are you in my class? What's your name, bro?"

"Well, I'm 15, so if you are too then we're in the same class. Anyway, I'm Francis. And you?"

"Oh I'm 15 too! That's awesome. Also, Gilbert is the name of the awesome ~"

Unfortunately, he could not finish his sentence, for a third boy with dark brown hair came flying out of nowhere and crashed into the two below him.

A voice came out of the hallway, loud and booming.

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO HUG ME, ANTONIO!"

The boy only smiled sheepishly at his two 'pillows'

The blonde gave him a hand up.

"So you're Antonio, huh? Well I'm Francis, and this is Gilbert. And I can tell you both, that this is going to be a very fun school year."

"Hey thanks Francis. Us three should stick together."

And with that, they entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gilbert! Get over here!" A voice called the albino across the classroom.<p>

He turned to his new friends,

"Ok guys, I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Ludwig. But I never hang out with him because he's uptight, and a total buzz kill. And we're fraternal for obvious reasons."

In turn, the blonde slapped his brother.

"No Gilbert, I just wanted to say that grandpa told us that we have to study hard this year. And he also told me to tell you to try not to get us kicked out like last year. We don't need any more damn paperwork."

"Ok, ok, chill. I'll try, geez."

At that moment, the teacher walked in, and the boys shuffled to any random desk situated in the room.

"Hi kids, I'll be your teacher this year, and please try not to be too rowdy. Our neighbours are staring to file complaints. Anyway, before we start, I'd like to ask why there is graffiti on our windows? I bet it was you!"

The teacher pointed to a tall child wearing a scarf.

"No, it wasn't me, I promise."

"I don't believe you for a second. You can stay after school to clean all of it off, is that clear?"

The teen nodded before slamming his head into the desk.

Gilbert turned to Francis, and whispered,

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it? I swear he only came into the classroom a second before the teacher! It couldn't have been him!"

"Yeah, but come on. He's creepy!"

"Good point."

The teacher still had a fake smile plastered on his face,

"Moving on, once I give you your time tables, you can go to your lessons, and have fun!"

* * *

><p>"Hey dude! You looked lonely eating lunch so I decided to sit with you! Isn't that great! By the way, my name's Alfred."<p>

The boy landed himself before the lunch table. The one already sitting down stared into the other's face for a second, before closing his book.

"My name is Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you. Also, I appreciate you coming to sit with me, although I was perfectly fine reading my book. It's Sherlock Holmes, you know, have you ever read it?"

Alfred's face contorted slightly, he wasn't used to people talking to him like this. However, it gave him a thrilling feeling. He could tell that this guy was going to be a challenge; a challenge that he accepted nonetheless.

"Nah, I don't read often. I mean, it's not bad, it's just that I'm really busy usually."

"Can I sit here, please?"

A small teen sat holding a tray was looking down at Alfred. He grinned at once, and pulled the kid down next to him.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"It's Yao."

Arthur was watching the two conversing quietly. He looked at Yao; who looked a little small to be in the same year as them, with long flowing hair pulled back into a ponytail. Also, she looked a little frail. However, for this age, her chest was a little, how to put it nicely, _flat_. Although on the other hand, her voice was slightly deeper than any usual girls._ Unless_…

Arthur gasped.

The two looked at him. Surely enough, there was a lump on Yao's neck. Adam's apple ~ bingo.

"So Yao, you have a girlfriend?"

Silly question, Arthur admitted. But it was his only way of telling Alfred of Yao's gender. Alfred didn't seem like the guy to catch on quickly, so he had to act fast.

Alfred looked as though he was about to say something, but Arthur glared at him, and he fell silent.

Yao, meanwhile, was blushing.

"Oh, nah. I used to, but she moved away. I really miss her though."

Arthur sighed in relief. All was saved. He couldn't have anyone confusing people's genders, could he?

A thump next to him told him of new arrivals.

"Why hello Arthur. And who is your beautiful lady friend here?"

Too late. Arthur's childhood best friend/constant nuisance had joined the party.

"Francis, you moron! This is Yao, and Yao is a boy!"

Francis looked like he couldn't care less.

"Beautiful all the same, right my dear Yao?"

"Sorry, Francis can be a bit thick headed sometimes. I hope that you can ignore him."

"No, its ok. Actually, a lot of people confuse me for a girl. I'm really glad that you and Alfred realized though! That was the first time in a year I didn't have to correct anyone!"

The four boys burst out laughing, and ate their lunch together. Arthur was the only one not new to the school, and he remembered that he used to be quite lonely before joining the high school. Well, he was glad that Alfred had sat next to him, even if he didn't show it.

Suddenly, Alfred spoke up.

"Hey guys, does anyone know who that kid was, this morning? The one who got told off?"

Yao looked down to his empty plate.

"I know him. We're neighbours. He's called Ivan. They say that he went to a mental hospital at some point. I don't know anything about that, but I do know that his father killed his mother when he was little, and then the police took him away.

Then his older sister took him and his younger sister to our neighbourhood and rented a flat. She's old enough to work, and trust me, I've seen her, and she works her ass off to support her family. But don't get the wrong idea. Ivan's not too bad. He's actually really gentle most of the time, and he doesn't like violence at all. It's just sometimes, when he gets mad, it brings out memories. Apparently, his younger sister has Autism or something because of what happened.

I don't know why, but he always gets blamed for everything. And the weird thing is that he puts up with all of it. I actually feel really sorry him. And he's so nice to everyone, even when they're mean to him."

The table was silent. After that story, all of the humour had been wiped out of their minds. Alfred spoke up.

"You know guys, I think we should all go help him clean off the graffiti. It's not that hard. And anyway, I know it's not our problem, but it's not his either, right?"

The others hesitated, but eventually agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone, I'm your science teacher, Dr. Stein. To begin, I'm just going to assign you all a big project for absolutely no reason at all! Maybe you might have fun!"<p>

(A/N btw, dr stein has nothing to do with the storyline, I just wanted to have a cool science teacher. If you guys don't know who dr stein is, then don't worry XD)

"Anyways, I'll split you up into pairs, including people randomly put together. Lets see… Ok,

Antonio and Lovino, Elizabeta and Bella, Vash and Rodereich, Sadiq and Heracles, Toris and Feliks, Tino and Eduard, Raivis and Maria (*), Gilbert and Francis, Ludwig and Feliciano, Arthur and Yao, Kiku and Alfred, Berwald you go with Ivan."

There was an awkward shuffling as people moved to their new partners.

Dr. Stein resumed talking,

"Ok, your project is to make a 20-page study on how different events in the workplace can affect people's efficiency; events ranging from drastic inflammation to changes in the stock markets. You need not only assess the statistics, but the psychology of the numbers. You have until the end of this month to complete this project."

A large groan was emitted from the people in the room.

"You can spend lesson time in the future working on your notes and such, however, since we don't have anything particular to do today, we can relax.

We can dissect anything we want today!"

* * *

><p>"So Rodereich, we should get started on the project soon so that we can save time. What do you think about the project then?"<p>

All the teens were filing out of the school as soon as the last lesson was finished. Two boys were walking together out of the school.

"You're right, it's always good to use our time properly. You know what I think? I think that different companies are spending too much money. There are so many more cheaper, yet good quality alternatives to their needs that they could save a ton of spare cash."

"I was thinking the exact same thing! If we u~"

The boy doubled over as something jumped onto his back.

"Brother!"

"Lilly! Hello, how was your first day at school?"

"Oh it was so fun, and there were so many nice people. Although there was one girl who wouldn't talk to anyone, weird huh? Oh hello, who are you?"

Rodereich looked at the boy who was giving a piggy back ride to the younger girl. Obviously they were siblings, yet it still warmed his heart to see such closeness in people.

"Oh, my name is Rodereich. I'm Vash's partner for our science project. I hope you don't mind, but I might have to steal him away from you to do some work today."

Lilly looked horrified.

"No brother! Don't go! I don't want anyone to steal you away!"

They boys laughed.

"Lilly, it's ok, I won't be stolen. Hey, why don't you come over to my house and we could research from there?"

"Sure, where do you live?"

"Just two blocks away. The rent is quite low, but the neighbourhood is so nice! All of our neighbours are kind people."

"I live there too! How long have we been neighbours and not known about it, wow."

As the three walked down the street, a sigh was heard just a hundred metres away.

"Oh Bella, don't you think Rodereich is so dreamy?"

"Uh, no. That's just your fantasy. I say that we go out shopping or something! We have to catch up, I haven't seen you all summer, seriously!"

"You're right. And anyway, why would a guy like him go out with a girl like me?"

Bella face palmed for a second before someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped around in shock, only to taken into a short kiss.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Edward! I missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I could have missed you."

Beside Edward was his partner Tino, considerably shorter than him. He looked at Elizabeta and pretended to gag at his companion's conversation. They both clutched their stomachs laughing before receiving a worried glance from Edward. Bella looked around the street before smiling.

"Hey, why don't we all go out together? We have like a month before the project is due, so we could at least spend our first evening of school chilling a little, right?"

The four walked into the nearest café, and that was that.

* * *

><p>Back at the school, Ivan was talking to Berwald.<p>

"Sorry about not being able to help with the project today. I still have to clean up the graffiti. Maybe another time."

"Sure. N' problem. I j'st wish th't I didn't h've t' see my broth'r again. You wouldn't m'nd if I came t' your house t'morrow t' study, would you?"

"Not at all. It's just me and my two sisters anyway."

Berwald then left the school grounds without any trace of emotion on his face, just a quick wave goodbye. Ivan smiled at his shadow. He then turned towards the window, and the note beside it, which read;

"Ivan, I've left you some cleaning supplies. If this window isn't cleaned spotless by next morning, then I will make sure that you get a week's detentions.

~ Teacher"

He sighed. Might as well do it now. He picked up a cloth and began to scrub the windows. Just a couple of minutes into cleaning, he was startled by voices coming out of nowhere, quite quickly.

"So guys, maybe it's this way?"

A boy wearing a bomber jacket bounded into Ivan. He looked surprised for just a second before the wide grin returned to his face. Behind him entered three other boys, quite a bit more gracefully than the first.

"Oh hi, you're Ivan right?"

"Um, yes. But the exit of the school is that way."

He pointed out of the classroom.

"No, no, no! My name's Alfred, and we just thought it was really unfair of the teacher to put the blame on you today, so we decided to come help you clean off the graffiti! Isn't that great?"

"Oh, I appreciate your consideration, Alfred, but it is not your business. You were not to blame either, yet I was the one the teacher asked to clean the windows. Don't worry about me."

The others spoke up.

"Nonsense. We are all gentlemen here. Right fellows?"

"Ivan, remember me? It's Yao."

"Oh hello Yao! It's great to see you here too! It's so weird to have almost the whole year of students be completely new. At least I know you. Well, if you guys want to help me, then I can't really stop you. I really appreciate it though."

And without another sound, they all set to work on the windows. However, after about ten minutes, a girl of about 12 slipped into the room, almost as silent as a shadow. The only one who noticed was Ivan, who instantly lit up, with a mix of guilt and happiness.

He ran to the girl who hugged him tightly.

"Natalia! I'm so sorry! I forgot that I was supposed to take you home today. Are you ok? How did you find me?"

The little girl said nothing, only looked at Ivan.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, you're going to have to wait for me to finish cleaning. Do you mind waiting?"

The girl again said nothing. She looked past him, only to be met with the curious gazes of Ivan's companions.

"Oh guys, this is my little sister, Natalia. Natalia, this is Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Yao. Do you remember Yao?"

Natalia looked at Yao silently, although her gaze softened a little.

"Why don't you sit down here and watch us? Do you have any homework?"

Natalia sat at one of the desks and waited for Ivan.

"No? Well, if you get bored you have stuff to do, ok?"

Ivan turned to leave, but Natalia still had a firm grip on the end of his scarf. He smiled, took it off and wrapped it around her. Behind him, he heard a slap.

"Oh dear! I forgot too! I was supposed to take Peter home."

Arthur took away his hand to reveal a red patch on his face. Yao looked peeved as well.

Just then, a loud bouncing emitted from the corridor.

"Harry Potter is SO much better than Twilight."

"Nu-uh! Twilight is so _emotional_. How can you argue with that?"

The two children walking into the classroom were oblivious to their volume.

"Peter! You're here."

"Meimei, you too!"

Peter looked happy for a second then a satisfactory disgruntled expression wiped his face.

"Well, obviously. I'm so much cleverer than you Arthur."

"Oh Peter, when you're older you'll understand so much more. But for now, you're still my little brother."

He ruffled Peter's hair, who giggled in response. Meanwhile, Meimei was clinging to Yao.

"You forgot about me! How could you? Oh I was so scared that you had left without me, and that I would have to go home all by myself! Hey, you know that kid Kiku's in your class, right? Well, you should be friends with him! He's so cool! Tell me, why aren't you friends with him?"

"Meimei, relax. I wouldn't just leave you here all by yourself, you're just 12! And anyway, it's just the first day. Also, he hangs out with the other groups in the class. It's not bad or anything; it's just how society works. You'll understand when you're older."

The two children sat down and resumed their argument over which book was better.

The older teens, meanwhile, were having their own conversations.

"So Arthur, do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, Peter's my younger brother, but I also have a younger sister called Maria. She's in our class actually. I know it's strange, but we're almost a year different, so it's ok. And they're both pains to deal with. What about you guys?"

"For me, it's just me and Meimei. Nothing special. Although I think that she might have something for that Kiku kid."

He chuckled and turned to Ivan,

"You have an older sister too, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't live with my parents anymore so she works. She really wants to take night courses, though. So she can get a proper job someday. And there's Natalia." He chuckled. "She doesn't like to talk much, don't mind her. What about you Alfred?"

"I actually have a twin brother, but he's gone to boarding school. I think I heard him say something about me, but I couldn't really hear him, he's so quiet sometimes."

Francis stopped cleaning for a second to think.

"Well, I'm an only child, but I've known Arthur for so long that I consider him and his family my family, you know?"

"Unfortunately, my parents seem to like you Francis. I don't know which drug you used though."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Francis, then slapped Arthur playfully.

Alfred's pocket buzzed, and he slipped out his phone.

"Text from Kiku. He wants to work on the project. But it's just the first day, why would anyone want to do work on the first day?"

Meimei lifted her head at the sound of the name.

"Kiku? Can I come?"

"Well, we're about done anyway, Alfred, why don't you just go ahead without us?"

"Wow, thanks guys! What about your projects?"

"Well, Yao's my partner, so I think we're both fine."

"And Gilbert hates work just as much as you do."

"I already fixed it up with Berwald."

"Really? Then bye!"

Alfred bounded out of the room, his jacket flapping behind him.

The others looked at the door for a second before resuming to their windows.

* * *

><p>"Wow! You have a lot of guns! Is this even safe?"<p>

Vash looked over his father's collection with pride. Lilly was tucked away in her room doing her own work, so he had taken the liberty of showing Rodereich his beautiful armoury.

"Of course it's safe, my dad and I are experts. We both do Tai Chi, and kickboxing, Also sometimes, we go hunting on the weekends. You want to come with us, one day?"

"I would accept, but I have a concert coming up, and I don't have much spare time."

"A concert? What are you going do there?"

"Oh, I play the violin, the piano, the harp, the flute and the cello. So you see, I need to practice a lot, if I'm ever going to get anywhere."

"That's a lot of instruments! Well, I guess we both have our own hobbies right?"

"Yeah... Well, I'd better get going home now. But that was some good research we did there. Saved a lot of time!"

Rodereich smiled as he closed the front door. Vash also smiled to himself.

'_I think I've finally found someone who appreciates the value of time and money as much as me'_ Vash thought to himself.

* * *

><p>DING DONG<p>

The door was opened to reveal a small boy, with a very calm expression on his face.

"Alfred, thank you for coming. I appreciate your presence."

"No problem! Nice house you got, by the way!"

"Thank you. Why don't you come inside?"

Alfred followed Kiki into his house, and inspected the décor. It was a very clean house, unlike his own. The house in general looked very cosy and inviting, as if each piece of furniture was chosen to fit the person snugly. Kiku's parents greeted him warmly, and soon went about doing their business.

Kiku led him upstairs to his room, which apparently wasn't empty, as Alfred heard voices emitting from inside.

"You have guests?" He asked, as Kiku opened the door.

"I swear to you, that he likes me more."

The scene inside was a strange one. One boy (Alfred recognized him as Sadiq) was hovering over the other (Heracles), almost strangling him. They both turned to face their companions, and instantly fell apart. Alfred looked very confused.

"Why are they here?"

Kiku sighed.

"Well, I was walking home, and they kind of just followed me. It was really creepy, because I kept hearing them whisper about whom I like more. I was a little disturbed, but I couldn't just kick them out of my house, so now we're doing the project together."

He turned and whispered to Alfred, blushing,

"That's also why I asked you to come, so you could help me escape them at least for a little."

* * *

><p>Ludwig was walking along a quiet street. It was nice to finally escape that infuriating first day. It wasn't too bad, it's just some of the people he had met were a little… weird.<p>

"Boy Ludwig, you live really far away from school!"

He jumped. Behind him stood a short brunette.

'_Not this guy again, did he follow me home?'_ he thought.

"Feliciano, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could go to your house and work on the project!"

"Without asking me if you could come first?"

"Well, I figured that since you're such a nice guy, that you would let me come anyway. Also, I kind of ran away from my brother. He was in a bad mood, and he's really scary then! I hope you don't mind."

Ludwig sighed.

"No, no. It's fine. But you're going to have to deal with my brother if you come. I don't even know where he is, he ran off after school."

"That's absolutely fine with me! Just as long as I get to hang out with you!"

Ludwig smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Ok, so just a little point, I had no idea that I was referencing Twilight at all. I just noticed the two names when I was proof-reading this, I'm really sorry. I don't particularly like the books, and I didn't mean in any way at all to reference it. Yeah sorry**


End file.
